


Light

by UncrewedCandy29



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canonverse AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncrewedCandy29/pseuds/UncrewedCandy29
Summary: Have you ever been in love?  Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable .: StingYu implied. One-shot. Canonverse AU :.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is mehhh. I apologize.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Silence. "Yeah, once."

Her gaze shifted to the window, watching the bright stars up high in the sky. Maybe one day she would be one of them. After all she is a Celestial mage and she had went to their world once.

She took a deep breath and turned back to the blond dragon slayer. "Horrible isn't it?" She asked.

A small nod. His eyes remained unchanged, hand gripping tightly on his beer.

"It makes you so vulnerable," Yukino continued. "It opens your chest and it opens your heart and it means someone can get inside you and mess you up." She sipped the lukewarm tea in her hands and sighed as she continues, blinking the tears that  threatened to fall.

Sting shifted his gaze to her then to the window. He could hear he voice trembling slightly but he didn't comment, he let her continue.

"You build up these defenses. You build up a whole amour, for years, so no one can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wonders into your stupid life," Yukino forced a laugh, discreetly wiping her tears, "You gave them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb that day, like they smiled at you, and then your life isn't yours anymore."

The burden on her shoulders lifted ever so slightly but her heart felt heavy. She was glad that the guild hall was empty, save for her and Sting. It was foolish of her to suddenly bring up the subject.

Yukino was so sure that no one else had remained in the guild because it was late and no one bothered to lock the door. Who in their right mind would want to sneak in one of the strongest guild in Magnolia anyway?

Not long after that, Sting stumbled into the guild hall, a freshly opened beer in his hand. He apparently was filling out paperwork before he saw her and decided to join her. And of course she couldn't deny. One thing lead to another and suddenly she approached that subject.

The Celestial mage pursed her lips, as she realized her cup was empty. "Ah... My drink is empty," she stated casually and stood up. "I should go home. I have to catch the train in the morning for another mission tomorrow." She gathered the cup in her hands and bowed slightly. "Thank you for your company. Have a good night."

As she started to move towards the kitchen she heard her name being called. She turned around to face him. Sting looked at her with an emotion that she couldn't identify. The moonlight splashing on his figure, creating a halo above his heard as if he was an angel. He might have been due to his dragon slaying magic. "I'm glad you're all right. Have a safe trip tomorrow."

Yukino could hear the guilt in his voice because of what had happened to her during the Grand Magic Games. She knows that he couldn't forgive himself for letting that to happen to her, a fellow guildmate. It was the same feeling that she had seen whenever she spoke to Rogue, Minerva and most of her guildmate. She reminded them constantly that she had forgiven them a long time ago.

For the first time that night, she smiled brightly, red tinting her porcelain cheeks. A genuine smile that assured him that she had forgiven him (for the umpteenth time).  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
But he haven't forgiven himself.

 


End file.
